1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a self-closing valve for sanitary installations and, more particularly, to an improved self-closing valve assembly which will automatically close after a predetermined time has elapsed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Self-closing faucets of the type having a reciprocating handle, and when actuated the valve is opened, and when released the valve returns to its closed position.
One of the advantages of self-closing faucets is that the quantity of water released upon actuation can be proportioned by a one-time adjustment when the assembly is installed so that water conservation is optimized. Self-closing faucets are used primarily in public installations, such as baths, toilets, sanitary facilities in institutional buildings, railroad stations, airports and the like. It is in the interest of water economy and conservation of water use to provide a self-closing valve to pre-select the quantity of water to be discharged. Other types of self-closing valves are universally known, such as pushbutton or lever-actuated fittings for drinking fountains, eye wash fountains, flushing toilets, urinals or the like.
Self-closing faucets employ a metering fluid, such as water or oil, that is displaced when the valve is opened and then, through a timing means, the displaced fluid refills the metering chamber after an elapse of a predetermined period of time.
Self-closing valves which use water as metering fluid encounter various disadvantages, such as: clogging due to particles normally entrained in water, corrosion of valve parts due to agressive water, washout of lubricants used in the moving valve parts, variation in supply pressures and temperatures, and degradation of elastomer components, both natural and synthetic. In addition, self-closing valves, which use alternate metering fluids such as oil, require a separate storage reservoir to transfer the oil from the metering chamber to the reservoir and return it to the metering chamber to complete the cycle. Any rupture or failure in the system could lead to contamination of the potable water being delivered by the metering faucet.